


Just What We Do

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Skinny!Steve, Top Bucky, little!steve, well more like friends with benefits to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was tossing and turning, trying and failing to fall asleep on the mild Brooklyn night. He huffed and turned to lie on his back, hoping he wasn’t about to wake Bucky up from his twin bed on the opposite side of the room. He tried curling up on his side, but he heard Bucky shifting and stilled. There were a few moments of silence before the whisper came.<br/>“Stevie…”<br/>Bucky didn’t need to say more. There was only one reason he would call for him like that in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> Oh gosh more smut, I really can't justify this  
> As always, kudos gets my undying friendship, comments get my undying friendship with cookies thrown in  
> Thanks for reading

Steve was tossing and turning, trying and failing to fall asleep on the mild Brooklyn night. He huffed and turned to lie on his back, hoping he wasn’t about to wake Bucky up from his twin bed on the opposite side of the room. He tried curling up on his side, but he heard Bucky shifting and stilled. There were a few moments of silence before the whisper came.  
  
“Stevie…”  
  
Bucky didn’t need to say more. There was only one reason he would call for him like that in the middle of the night. Steve took a breath, working out what he was going to do. He could stay where he was, Bucky would roll over and go to sleep, or he could make a move. It was an easy choice, and within seconds he was getting out of his own bed, padding quickly across the room and getting into Bucky’s. A strong arm wrapped around him, pulling him flush up against the solid chest of the older man.  
  
They shuffled awkwardly for a second so they could face each other properly, before slowly Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s. Steve sighed softly, relaxing into the firm hold that Bucky had on him. Pressed together like this Steve could feel Bucky beginning to get hard, that’s what he was here for after all. A tongue brushed against his lips and he opened his mouth, letting Bucky trace his teeth and tongue.  
  
The hand around his waist went down to his waistband, fumbling a little before pushing down his pyjama pants. Steve shifted his hips around until they managed to get them off, kicking them off the side of the bed. The hand went to his ass, squeezing the flesh, kneading gently. They’d done this enough times that Steve wasn’t shocked, wasn’t annoyed by how fast it went. It had to go fast or they’d over think it, Bucky would wonder why on earth he was doing this with his skinny roommate. Sometimes Bucky just needed someone to warm his bed and it was too complicated to go steady with a girl, work wasn’t certain and Steve’s health was getting worse. So Steve helped him out. It had started with a rushed hand job in silence, evolving to… well this.  
  
Steve moaned softly, pressing back into the hand that was pushing their hips together. Bucky’s other hand disappeared to the bedside table for a second, coming back with a jar of Vaseline. Steve hooked a leg over Bucky’s hips so he was a little more spread out, make it easier to prepare him.  
  
They still hadn’t said a word. Bucky’s fingers came back to his ass cold and wet, already probing between his cheeks. Steve moved to pull his shirt off. He didn’t need it off of course, he didn’t even need his pants further down than his knees, but it felt nicer if he was naked. Bucky said his skin was smooth like a dame’s, helped keep the illusion up for the brunet. Steve… well Steve didn’t have an illusion. That was another thing they didn’t talk about. If either of them said it out loud they’d have to admit to what they did.  
  
Steve gasped as the fingers reached his entrance, rubbing gently. They did this regularly enough that it barely stung when the first digit probed inside. He reached up to kiss Bucky’s again, muffling the soft noises he made in the silence of the room. There was only one layer between Bucky and Steve now, and Steve could feel he was almost fully hard inside his pyjamas. A small thrill of pride went through him at that, managing to get Bucky stiff without properly touching him yet, just rubbing against him through the material. He relaxed as much as he could as Bucky got his finger up to the first knuckle. He slid one hand up under Bucky’s shirt, spreading his fingers over the lean muscle there. He wasn’t bulky by any means, they couldn’t afford the food for that, but there was a wiry strength that made Steve moan again into Bucky’s mouth. He fought back a grin as the sound was repeated back to him. It was part of why he almost always came when Bucky called. He loved making the other man desperate, hearing him need Steve in the way Steve needed Bucky every day. It didn’t pay the rent but it made him happy.  
  
Bucky was a finger deep in Steve now, wriggling it around to try and get him open enough for another. Steve made soft, high pitched sounds, yet another addition to keep the reality from getting to Bucky. He did however rub his cock against Bucky’s hip a little, groaning at the friction. Bucky wouldn’t touch yet, but that was okay, he was working Steve open and then they’d get down to it.  
  
A second finger was gently pushed into him, then a third. Even if they didn’t talk about this, Bucky would never hurt him, never get what he wanted too fast and leave Steve worse off. Steve appreciated that. He was panting and rocking back onto the fingers by now, leaking from his cock that he kept rubbing on Bucky’s hip.  
  
“You ready?” Bucky whispered. Even their rule of no speaking didn’t come before Steve’s well being. The blond nodded a little and felt the fingers pull out. Bucky pulled away enough to pull off his shirt. He was kicking his pants off as Steve rolled onto his front and got his knees under him, but Bucky put a hand on his hip. “I wanna…” He trailed off. Steve pushed up to look at him.  
  
“What do you want Buck?” He asked quietly. Steve always did this, he didn’t know what he’d done wrong this time.  
  
“I wanna face you.” Bucky whispered, his voice husky. Steve frowned a little. Was Bucky supposed to want that? He was supposed to pretend Steve was a girl, and Steve supposed you wouldn’t normally take a girl on her knees like this even if it was what they’d always done. But it meant he’d see Steve, his man’s face and his flat chest and his cock, all out in front of Bucky. Maybe it wasn’t right, but Steve wouldn’t deny Bucky anything.  
  
“Alright,” Steve said softly, turning to lie on his back, spreading his legs wide for Bucky to sit between.  
  
Bucky looked over him for a moment, and Steve was sure he was going to ask him to turn back around. Instead he stroked along Steve’s thigh, touch so soft it was barely there. He hooked Steve’s leg up a bit, and Steve surprised himself by blushing. He hoped Bucky couldn’t see it in the dark, but having Bucky study him like this, being able to see him looking, it made Steve hyperaware of himself in a way he hadn’t been before. Bucky looked back up into Steve’s eyes as he slicked his fingers back up and wrapped them around his own length, making sure he didn’t hurt Steve once again. He lined himself up, still not breaking eye contact as he began to push in.  
  
Steve moaned softly, but didn’t break the gaze between them, not wanting to be the first. Bucky looked at him the whole time he was slowly moving forward, taking his time until he was up to the hilt. He stopped, giving Steve a chance to adjust, before he suddenly moved forward to kiss him fiercely. It took Steve off guard and he squeaked before kissing him back. He couldn’t work out what was going on with Bucky tonight, but he’d play along whatever it was. In all honesty he was quite liking the new type of attention, Bucky looking at him rather than imagining a girl he’d seen earlier. He was just as gentle as always, apart from the desperate kissing, but the intensity was a lot higher.  
  
Slowly Bucky began to move inside him, a soft rocking that gradually turned into thrusts. If Steve was making sound it was being swallowed by the passionate kissing that was still happening. Bucky’s hands were getting involved too. The slicked one found Steve’s cock, gripping and beginning to rub in time with his thrusts. The other went to his chest, rubbing as if he’d had breasts, before pinching his nipples. Steve’s squeak was loud enough to hear through the kissing, and that just encouraged Bucky to do it again.  
  
His thrusting had gained momentum now, not fast but firm. Steve held his legs up high, wrapping one around Bucky’s waist as they began to get tired. Bucky sped up a little so Steve wrapped both his legs around, earning an approving moan from Bucky. There was something so different about this and Steve couldn’t help but love it.  
  
Bucky’s thrusts got harder and faster, and slowly Steve’s moans got louder and more desperate.  
  
“Fuck… I’m gonna… I’m close…” He whispered against Bucky’s lips. He usually gave him warning, so Bucky could slow down if he wasn’t there yet. But this felt different, like he was encouraging Bucky to do more.  
  
“Go on,” Bucky whispered back. “Come for me Stevie.” He pulled back from kissing him, watching his face intently, one hand hooking under Steve’s thigh to hold it up while the other stay on his cock. Steve reached up to hold his neck, staring back, looking as his mouth opened in a silent cry. His eyes closed as it hit him fully, face screwing up in pleasure as he spurted over his own stomach.  
  
He shuddered through it, soft sounds leaving him, practised enough to keep himself mostly quiet. When he eventually opened his eyes, Bucky was still looking at him, eyes dark and searching. He had continued to thrust slowly, making sure not to make it too much for Steve now he would be more sensitive. Steve let it go on for a little longer, gathering himself, before he pulled Bucky a little closer.

  
“It’s your turn,” he whispered. Bucky had never made him climax like that before, always getting his own first before quickly rubbing Steve off. Steve wasn’t sure how to proceed, but he knew Bucky definitely had to come before this was over.Bucky nodded a little and picked up his pace, holding Steve’s hips as he chased his own climax.

It didn’t take him long, pushing deep into Steve with a grunt as he emptied into the other man. Steve was the one watching this time, Bucky’s brow screwing up as he rode it out. Steve couldn’t think of anything he’d prefer to watch, that combined with the feeling of Bucky’s come inside him. He couldn’t deny it to himself, he liked that feeling too much, but he’d never been able to see more than the pillow when it happened before.

They stilled, no sound apart from their heavy breathing filling the silence around them. Steve was growing gradually confused about their situation. Usually Bucky pulled out of him as soon as he’d made Steve climax. Mostly Steve would got to the bathroom to clean up, then just get back into his own bed, Bucky sometimes already asleep. Occasionally Bucky would want him to stay, cuddle him and pretend like he was a steady dame. Steve didn’t know what sort of night this would be.  
“Stay,” Bucky whispered softly. Steve nodded a little. It seemed like Bucky had been waiting for confirmation, only now pulling out of Steve. Steve bit his lip to stop himself whimpering, waiting until Bucky was lying next to him to cuddle close. “I’ll- uh- wait a sec,” Bucky whispered, pulling away from Steve and getting out of the bed to leave the room. Steve almost worried but he heard the tap running in the bathroom, before Bucky came back with a damp cloth.

“Here,” he said, spreading Steve’s legs out again and wiping between them gently, cleaning Steve up. Steve looked at the ceiling, not sure what to do with this. Bucky hadn’t done this before, Steve had always snuck off to the bathroom. His cheeks flushed and he resisted the urge to cover his face as Bucky moved up to his stomach, making sure everything was off him before putting the cloth on the bedside table. He slid back into the bed, pulling the covers up over them and pulling Steve close. They were skin on skin now, just lying still. There was silence for a while, but Steve had to break it.

“Was it better like that?” He asked quietly. If it was they’d do it that way again. Steve hoped it was.

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered back, barely audible. There was another silence. Steve shifted a little, looping a leg over Bucky’s and settling into the crook of his arm. Bucky just let him get closer, stroking his spine a little.

“I don’t want you to pretend to be a dame any more,” He whispered into Steve’s hair. Steve nodded a little. Neither of them were surprised that he’d agreed without thought, they’d both known what Steve was getting out of this.

“We gonna start talking ‘bout it during the day?” Steve asked quietly, cheek against Bucky’s chest.

“I’d like that,” Bucky whispered back, smoothing his hand over the small of Steve’s back. They were the best words Steve had ever heard. He looked up at Bucky for a second, before leaning to gently press his lips against the brunet’s. Every time they’d kissed before, it had been rushed and heated, scrabbling each other’s clothes off desperately. But when Bucky returned the kiss it was soft and slow, no destination, just enjoying the soft press of their lips together. It didn’t last long before Steve put his head back down on Bucky’s chest.

“We’ll talk in the morning,” he whispered. “Sleep now Buck.” Bucky nodded.

“Sweet dreams,” He replied. Steve closed his eyes, feeling the soft rise and fall of Bucky’s chest slowly even out as the other fell asleep, his heart setting a solid rhythm. Steve couldn’t help but smile as he drifted off, not sure what had happened to make Bucky change his mind, but already excited about the idea of talking in the day time.


End file.
